Shadow of the Stars
by Icyeh
Summary: Shades of the past haunt the steps of every cat, and StarClan itself is in danger. Is war among the stars and the Clans below the only way to end the darkness?
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: RAINSTAR -- black tabby she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes

apprentice, FERNPAW

Deputy: YELLOWTAIL -- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: SMALLFOOT -- small, gray tabby tom with a twisted foot, blue eyes

apprentice, FLOWERPAW

Warriors (toms, and she-cats not nursing kits)

SHEEPFUR -- long-haired white tom with amber eyes

apprentice, ASTERPAW

REDTHORN -- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice, BEARPAW

DARKCLOUD -- black she-cat with gray eyes

MOSSTAIL -- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

BADGERCLAW -- large, black-and-white tom with blue eyes

apprentice, ICYPAW

STORMWING -- black tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws, green eyes

apprentice, LAURELPAW

ACORNFROST -- brown tom with white underbelly, green eyes

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training)

FERNPAW -- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

FLOWERPAW -- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

ASTERPAW -- gray tabby tom with unusual light-purple eyes

BEARPAW -- brown tom with amber eyes

ICYPAW -- albino she-cat

LAURELPAW -- small, brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

BROOKSONG -- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

(kits: VIOLETKIT and OTTERKIT)

DUSTFUR -- dusty-brown she-cat with amber eyes

(kits: DUCKKIT and BRONZEKIT)

Elders (retired warriors and queens)

CROOKEDTAIL -- brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a crooked tail

DOGEAR -- brown tom with green eyes

LOTUSPELT -- pale cream she-cat with green eyes

LILYTAIL -- pale cream she-cat with green eyes

* * *

WINDCLAN

Leader: BURNINGSTAR -- black tom with orange eyes

Deputy: GINGERFUR -- ginger tom with green eyes

apprentice, SUNPAW

Medicine cat: DEWFUR -- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice, HORSEPAW

Warriors (toms, and she-cats not nursing kits)

ASPENCLAW -- brown tom, green eyes

GRASSFUR -- brown tabby she-cat, green eys

apprentice, DAYPAW

DEERFUR -- brown spotted tabby she-cat, green eyes

apprentice, TIGERPAW

SPARROWFLIGHT -- mottled brown tom, amber eyes

SHATTEREDTAIL -- silver tabby tom, blue eyes, broken tail

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

HILLTAIL -- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

(expecting kits)

MOUNTAINSONG -- gray she-cat with white underbelly, blue eyes

(kits: ROCKKIT and STORMKIT)

Elders (retired warriors and queens)

STONEFOOT -- gray tom, gray eyes

STRIPEFUR -- gray tom with black stripes, amber eyes

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: THORNSTAR -- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice, BRACKENPAW

Deputy: WILLOWHEART -- gray she-cat with silver eyes

Medicine cat: SHADELEAF -- black tom with green eyes

Warriors (toms, and she-cats not nursing kits)

REDFOOT -- brown tom with reddish feet, amber eyes

apprentice, DARKPAW

NIGHTWHISPER -- black she-cat with blue eyes

GHOSTFUR -- long-haired white tom with gray eyes

BERRYTAIL -- dark gray tom with a stubby tail, amber eyes

apprentice, ADDERPAW

SNAKEFANG -- mottled brown tom with amber eyes

apprentice, LARCHPAW

SWAMPFOOT -- brown tom with green eyes

LITTLEFLOWER -- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

apprentice, CROWPAW

ALDERFUR -- brown tom with green eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

SILVERTAIL -- silver she-cat with blue eyes

(kits: FOXKIT and LEAFKIT)

GRAYFUR -- gray she-cat with blue eyes

(kits: HOLLYKIT, SAGEKIT and JUNIPERKIT)

Elders (retired warriors and queens)

WOODFUR -- mottled brown tom with green eyes

STRAWPELT -- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

VINETAIL -- brown she-cat with a very long tail, green eyes

TEASELFUR -- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

* * *

RIVERCLAN

Leader: PINESTAR -- brown tom with green eyes

apprentice, SPRUCEPAW

Deputy: DAPPLEDLEAF -- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: MINTFUR -- pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes

apprentice, PEPPERPAW

Warriors (toms, and she-cats not nursing kits)

ELMFROST -- speckled gray tom with white chest and paws, blue eyes

MAPLEHEART -- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice, ROSEPAW

VERVAINTAIL -- brown she-cat with green eyes

apprentice, BLACKPAW

FROSTFEATHER -- white she-cat with a bushy tail, silver eyes

WATERSTONE -- blue-gray tom with gray eyes

apprentice, DAWNPAW

KESTRELFEATHER -- mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

ORIOLEFLIGHT -- golden she-cat with amber eyes

(kits: BIRCHKIT and BIRDKIT)

Elders (retired warriors and queens)

SWANFLIGHT -- white she-cat with blue eyes

WOLFCLAW -- gray tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Warriors.' This story, however, and the characters in it not appearing in the real 'Warriors' novels, are mine.

**Rated:** Teen

**Author's Note:** I've had this idea for a long time, and I've tried to start it once, but it fell through. This time, however, I'm going to try keeping ahead of the story, so that I have a bit of a buffer to fall back on. Updates should be regular. :)

This will _not_ be a short fanfiction: it will be many chapters, almost all long. If you're looking for a short fanfiction, this isn't one.

Well, I've rambled long enough. xD On with the story!

PROLOGUE

_The wind chased the seeds of _the new growth over the open ground, herding them across the hills to their resting-places, where they would gather strength before shooting up through the earth to look upon the world as full-grown flowers. The air spoke the promise of new life and rebirth for those plants that had survived the leaf-bare before, and the earth was warming beneath the paws of those creatures who made their way up the hill.

Noses twitching as they scented the warm air, the animals' eyes were bright with the joy of newleaf, looking about them as they walked. One stopped for a moment to gaze up at the sky far above, which was bright with the band of stars that blazed a path across the heavens. She let out a purr, her multi-coloured fur sparkling with a faint radiance. "Yes," she murmured. "It is time."

With those few words spoken to the wind and the trees, she quickened her pace until she was racing up the hill, weaving in between the other cats, eager to reach her destination. As she ran through the ranks of star-lit cats, she heard mingled purrs of amusement and excited murmurs. As she reached the thorns, she pressed herself flat and squeezed through the tunnel.

As the way opened up before her, she let out a sigh of contentment. Padding down the winding, rocky slope, she made her way down until she stood beside the pool of water, in which she saw reflected trees and hills, streams and shadows. She sat and waited as her Clanmates made their way down and sat on the rocky slopes, until the entire hollow seemed to be made of light.

Once they had gathered, a cat stepped forward from the ranks. Its powerful shoulders and flashing eyes spoke of both strength and intelligence, and his voice had a warmth to it that seemed to ease the hearts of those around him. "Welcome, cats of StarClan," he meowed, his voice echoing around the hollow. "I am glad that we can all be here tonight."

"Not all of us, Firestar," a blue-gray she-cat mewed from half-way up the slope. "Two are missing."

Firestar dipped his head to her, the gesture respectful, but his meow hard. "Mistystar, StarClan grieves the loss of two of its warriors, but there is little we can do."

Mistystar's blue eyes were troubled. "Firestar, we have not done _enough_. We need to send out more patrols to search for them."

The flame-pelted warrior shook his head. "They went into the dark forest," he meowed. "Cats who enter there are quickly lost to the darkness. Sending more patrols would mean sending cats to their deaths."

"Death," another cat murmured. "What is it, when even those who are a part of StarClan can lose their lives?"

"That we may never know," a light brown tabby she-cat mewed quietly. "Perhaps life never truly ends."

"Life ends when a warrior no longer trusts in the strength and courage of himself and his Clan," a black tom growled, amber eyes flashing. "And hides from darkness like a mouse."

There were mixed growls of anger and yowls of support for the cat who had last spoken. Firestar tried to speak, but his voice was lost in the calls and echoes of the Clan. The she-cat who had arrived first saw his look of annoyance and frustration and rose to her paws, padding to stand before the ranks of StarClan.

"Listen, all of you!" she yowled. "What are we, a pack of Twolegs? Listen, please!"

The yowls died down, and the cats turned back to her, ears pricked to hear her speak. She was well-respected in the Clan, having been greatly involved in both their lives and the lives of those who currently lived around the lake, the mountains, and the gorge where the fifth Clan lived. She stood before them, and meowed, "There are many important things for us to discuss this night. First, and most important to all Clans, is the growth of the dark forest."

The cats shifted uneasily, their eyes bright with fear and confusion. The tortoiseshell she-cat continued, trying her best to keep them calm. "The cats of the dark forest have been growing increasingly powerful, and the darkness of their forest is leaking into ours. The forest of StarClan is dying where the darkness touches it, but we must think about this like we did when we lived in the forest and by the lake: like a border. As the cats of the dark forest try to take our territory, we _must_ show that we will not allow that, and keep the border where it is."

Most of the Clan were in support of her plan, but a few looked unconvinced, and a dark gray she-cat voiced her concern. "Spottedleaf, I'm not sure if that will work. It sounds good in theory, but it could cost lives, and perhaps things will not work that way here."

Spottedleaf flicked her tail. "I know, Yellowfang, but we were warriors in the forest, risking our lives for our Clans. Why should we not risk ourselves here?"

Yellowfang nodded, but another voice was raised against Spottedleaf's plan. "But in the forest, we knew we were going to StarClan when we died," a gray tom meowed uneasily. "If we die here, we have no idea where we're going."

Spottedleaf's amber eyes narrowed. "The point is, we risked our lives and most of us died protecting our Clans. If we are not willing to do the same here, what kind of warriors are we? I will go on the first patrol to the border."

There were mews of surprise at this, and Firestar swung round, his green eyes sparking with alarm. "Spottedleaf, you don't have to go," he meowed. "You have always been a medicine cat. You do not need to risk your life like a warrior."

"I _was_ a medicine cat in the forest," Spottedleaf meowed, raising her chin. Her amber eyes were serious as she locked gazes with Firestar. "But things change, as well you know, Firestar. I will go on the patrol, and fight this darkness like a warrior. I would die to protect my Clan."

"I know." Firestar's voice was sombre. "But be careful, Spottedleaf; don't take unnecessary risks."

Spottedleaf purred. "I'll be careful, Firestar." She turned her head, her amber eyes scanning the crowd. "Who will come with me?"

"I will," meowed a bracken-coloured tom, stepping forward.

"Count me in," a broad-shouldered, tortoiseshell she-cat meowed, stepping forward.

A few more cats stepped forward, flicking their ears. Spottedleaf's eyes glowed, and she dipped her head to them. Then she turned back to Firestar. "All right," she meowed. "We'll leave now."

"The blessings of the Clan go with you," Firestar meowed, and the prayer was repeated by every cat present.

Spottedleaf dipped her head again, then, with a flick of her tail, she led the way up the path, through the thorn tunnel, and out into the wilderness.

As they reached the top of the hill, the seven cats looked ahead and saw the edge of their territory; a group of dead trees, where the sky was dark as a moonless night and the air looked heavy, yellow and foul. The cat beside her shuddered, and she purred comfortingly, pressing her pelt against the warrior's. "Don't be afraid, Oakheart," she mewed. "They don't usually come to the edge of the trees."

Oakheart blinked, his face strained with sorrow. "It's not that I'm afraid of," he murmured. "What will happen to the Clans if we are lost?"

Spottedleaf felt a chill pass through her. "That won't happen," she assured him, trying to take comfort in her own words. "StarClan won't be lost."

She looked around, and saw her own fear and uncertainty reflected in the faces of her Clanmates. She fought down panic, swallowing it like a piece of fresh-kill. "Let's go," she meowed, and lead the way down the other side of the slope, heading in the direction of the cloud of darkness.

* * *

**That's it for the first 'chapter' of the story. It was a bit short, because it was the prologue, but the chapters should generally be longer than this.**


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to 'Warriors.' This is, however, my story. I own the characters in it that do not belong to the real 'Warriors' series.

**Rated:** Teen

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the first chapter... XD

CHAPTER ONE

_The fog seemed endless, the heavy_, wet air filling his lungs and seeming to freeze inside him as he wandered through the dreary forest. The ground was wet under his paws, and he found himself sinking into the earth if he stayed still too long. He twitched his whiskers, attempting to knock some of the clinging wetness off them. His fur felt heavy and he stumbled through the wet forest. It wasn't for a long while that he realized that he didn't recognize his surroundings, and he felt a surge of panic. _This isn't ThunderClan territory!_ he thought. _Where am I? Stormwing is going to be furious..._

He raised his head, looking up at the sky, which should have been growing light with the dawn, but instead he saw dark, churning clouds, and shuddered. Never before had he seen a storm like that. It seemed to him that the sky had a fury to it, and his ears went flat as he swung his head this way and that, looking for a familiar tree or bush. He could not recognize anything, and, with a sinking feeling, knew that he was well and truly lost.

"StarClan help me!" he yowled to the unfamiliar woods.

There was a sudden violent explosion behind him and he spun around, claws sliding out and fur bristling with alarm. Screeches and yowls filled the air, and he realized that a battle was taking place between two cats. Not recognizing the voices, he reasoned that it must be intruders and he made his fur lie flat, eyes narrowed as he raced through the woods towards the sounds, ready to defend his Clan's territory.

Pushing his way through some ferns, he found himself watching two full-grown warriors raking their claws across each others' pelts, eyes glittering with battle-fury. One warrior seemed to shine with a strange, glittering radiance, while the other seemed swathed in a cloud of darkness, and her eyes were blank and cold.

Whoever these strange cats were, they were near his Clan's territory... or on it. He realized that he didn't really know his Clan's territory that well yet, so he couldn't even tell. Opening his jaws, he was about to yowl when something hit him from the side, knocking him off his paws. Fur was pressed into his mouth, and he choked, unable to make a sound. He looked up at the cat who stood above him, his fur also shining like the stars. The cat bent down and whispered in his ear. "If I move my tail, promise me that you will not make a sound. We must get away from here."

He hesitated a moment, then nodded. The starry cat moved his tail and stepped off him, allowing him to stand. With a quick toss of his head, the cat gestured for him to follow and the two cats ran swiftly through the woods, away from the battle.

When they were a safe distance away, the starry cat sat down on a tree-root, his blue eyes fixed on the younger cat. The ThunderClan apprentice sat down on another tree-root, curled his tail over his paws. He opened his mouth to speak, but the older cat cut him off. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," the apprentice meowed. "I was hunting, and then I got lost. I heard those two fighting, and I went to investigate. I thought they shouldn't be too near ThunderClan territory."

The starry warrior's eyes widened with surprise, and when he spoke again his voice was hushed with an emotion that the apprentice didn't recognize. "You came here without even meaning to," he meowed. "Surely..." He paused, and his ear flicked. "You are not in ThunderClan territory, you are in StarClan's."

His heart missed a beat. "I... am I _dead_?" he gasped, digging his claws into the bark of the tree.

"No, no," the gray warrior meowed quickly. "No, you are dreaming, young one. I am not sure how you came to be here... you are not a medicine cat apprentice. And to be in this part of the woods..."

He shifted his paws uncertainly. "Is it bad for me to be here?" He was surprised to find himself in StarClan's woods, but his worry that he had done something to displease StarClan outweighed his confusion.

The StarClan warrior hesitated a moment, then meowed, "In a way... yes, it is. You are not in trouble," he mewed as he saw the apprentice's crestfallen look. "But, it is... inconvenient. Not even the medicine cats know about the fighting..."

"Fighting?"

The warrior gestured in the direction of the battle. "You cannot tell your Clan about this," he meowed. "No other cat must know. Not yet."

"But if StarClan is in danger..."

"There is nothing you can do, or any living cat can do," the gray warrior meowed, his blue eyes betraying his worry. "StarClan must fight its own battles."

"I want to help!"

"Good. Then you should be ready to hunt with me."

His eyes flashed open, and he found himself in the ThunderClan apprentice den, looking up at his mentor, Stormwing. The black tabby she-cat's green eyes were bright with amusement. "Come on, Laurelpaw, up on your paws!"

Laurelpaw got his his paws, stretching and yawning. _What a strange dream!_ he thought. _But no time to think about it now -- training!_

He followed his mentor out of the den and into the camp. Looking up, he saw that the sky was clear, with dawn's light spreading into the ThunderClan camp, turning the rocky walls different shades, like a tortoiseshell's pelt. The breeze that floated into the hollow was warm and lightly scented. He stretched again, his strong muscles and lean stomach reminding him of leaf-bare, but his heart stirred with the scents of newleaf and he knew that he had the strength to hunt and keep his Clan well-fed. He gave his pelt a quick grooming, then meowed, "I'm ready!"

Stormwing gave him a nod, then she raced off across the camp and out of the tunnel, heading into the forest. Laurelpaw's leg muscles burned as he ran after her, trying to keep up with his mentor. He wished that his legs would grow faster; he always seemed to be falling behind. All of the other apprentices were bigger than him, with longer legs.

He was panting as he caught up with Stormwing, who had stopped and flattened herself behind some bushes. He flicked her tail-tip, whispering, "Keep quiet, Laurelpaw. Look there."

He followed the line of her gaze, and spotted the same movement in the ferns on the other side of a small clearing that she did. _A mouse!_ he thought, ears pricked with excitement as his breathing slowed. "Can I?"

Stormwing nodded. "Remember that a mouse will feel your paws through the ground first, so you must step lightly," she meowed.

He nodded, and flattened himself into the hunter's crouch, putting his paws down as lightly as he could. Like a shadow, he moved silently over the ground towards the ferns, getting and halting in the shade of an oak tree. The movement stopped. His eyes distinguishing the brown fur of the mouse among the leaves, he leaped, aiming for the spot. The mouse let out a quiet squeak and skittered away, but Laurelpaw was faster, and he cut off its escape route, setting his teeth in its neck and finishing it.

He turned back to Stormwing, who padded out of the bushes. "Well-done!" she meowed warmly, her green eyes approving. "Now bury it beneath the ferns and we'll pick it up on our way back."

He nodded, scraping dirt over the still body of the mouse, and licking his teeth and muzzle clean. "Where are we going now?" he asked.

His mentor was padding off, and called over her shoulder, "To the Sky Oak. Acornfrost said that there were a lot of squirrels over that way."

Tail flicking with the excitement of the hunt, Laurelpaw hurried after his mentor.

* * *

Returning to camp at sunhigh with his catch of a mouse and two squirrels, Laurelpaw felt as if he would burst with pride. He had hunted well, and it was only sunhigh. Time to eat, and then off into the woods again for battle training!

As he sat down with his mouse to eat, he heard a few of the other apprentices chatting over by the half-rock. Sighing to himself, he heard Bearpaw's boasting meow and tried to shut him out. The other apprentice's loud meow cut through the air, and he found it impossible to ignore.

"I've caught _three_ squirrels and a rabbit already, and Redthorn is going to do battle training with me after the sunhigh meal," he was telling two other apprentices, who sat listening to him and making small mews of admiration. "He's very impressed with me, and said that I'll soon be a warrior!"

"That's so great, Bearpaw!" Fernpaw mewed. "You're an _amazing_ hunter!"

Laurelpaw could practically _smell_ Bearpaw's ego. "I'll soon be leading patrols, I'll bet," he growled. "And if I ever find a mangey WindClan warrior on our territory, I'll tear it to pieces!"

"Oh, you're such a good fighter, too, Bearpaw!" came the voice of the second apprentice, Asterpaw. Asterpaw was a tom, though you wouldn't think it to look at him, Laurelpaw thought. He was slender-framed like a she-cat, and his meow was high-pitched and he followed Bearpaw around like Fernpaw did. _I don't see why,_ Laurelpaw thought, irritated. _Bearpaw's got his head so far up his rear that he can't see any-one but himself!_

He always tried to keep his unkind thoughts to himself, but Bearpaw made it difficult, always harassing him at every opportunity and making loud comments on Laurelpaw's smaller size and lack of skill. These comments were always followed by _mrrows_ of laughter from Fernpaw and Asterpaw, which Laurelpaw found difficult to ignore. He let out a small hiss as he imagined fighting Bearpaw one day and beating him, but he knew that he would never have the courage to do so. _How could I ever be a warrior?_ he wondered despairingly. _I can't even stand up to my own Clanmate!_

_

* * *

_**Aw, poor Laurelpaw. XD **


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Warriors', nor do I own any of the characters from the original 'Warriors' series by Erin Hunter.

**Rated:** Teen

**Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter two. :) I'd like to have another update on Friday, if I can. Which means that I have today to work on it, as I'm going to be away all day tomorrow and I might be busy on Friday. I'll probably still update, but I might not have much time to write.

CHAPTER TWO

_Laurelpaw picked at his meal, feeling_ miserable. He was quite insecure about his size, and, despite his best attempts to ignore Bearpaw and the other apprentices' comments, they did get to him. He sighed, finishing his mouse and settling back to groom himself. He licked his paw and drew it over his ears, cleaning every last scrap of moss and dirt from his fur.

When he had finished, he sat up, looking around for his mentor, and spotted Stormwing sitting with Badgerclaw, chatting while she shared a rabbit with him. She looked in no hurry, so he decided to look for Icypaw, Badgerclaw's apprentice. The two apprentices were friends, and he knew that Icypaw shared his dislike for Bearpaw and his followers.

He spotted Icypaw sitting under a rocky overhang, grooming herself before training. He felt the familiar rush of compassion for her: the apprentice found it hard to be in the sun for too long, because her thin, colourless fur did little to block the sunlight. It had a particular harshness for her, and if she stayed out in the sunlight too long, her skin was burnt and sore for days afterwards. She was lucky to have been born in ThunderClan, he realized; she would have had a difficult time in WindClan.

He made his way across the cleaning to her, sitting beside her in the shade. "Hey, Icypaw," he meowed. "How's the prey running?"

Icypaw purred, finishing her cleaning and wrapping her tail around her paws. "Hello, Laurelpaw! Pretty good... I caught a few mice this morning, and Badgerclaw wants to take me to the training hollow this afternoon. How was your morning?"

Laurelpaw couldn't resist bragging a bit. "I caught a mouse and two squirrels," he meowed.

Icypaw's strange, pink eyes sparkled. "Well-done!" she meowed. "I'm sure Stormwing was impressed."

Laurelpaw purred. "I think she was," he meowed. Icypaw always made him feel better about himself. "Are we training together this afternoon?"

"As soon as Badgerclaw and Stormwing stop gossiping," she mewed, her whiskers twitching with amusement.

Laurelpaw purred with amusement, and was about to reply when he heard Stormwing call his name. He looked up, and saw that his mentor had finished her meal and risen to her paws, swiping her tongue around her muzzle to catch the last traces of the fresh-kill. "Training!" she meowed.

"You, too, Icypaw," Badgerclaw called. "We need to practice your paw-work."

The apprentices raced after their mentors, out of the bramble tunnel and into the forest. The warriors leapt easily over a fallen tree ahead, and Laurelpaw felt a rush of panic. _I can do this!_ he thought, readying himself for the jump. Icypaw, a fox-length in front of him, cleared the trunk easily. When he reached it, Laurelpaw pushed off with his hind paws and went sailing through the air. He felt a rush of pride as he, too, cleared the log, which swiftly turned to dismay as he hit the ground hard, stumbling and rolling over in the loam.

Icypaw turned and padded back as Laurelpaw stumbled to his paws, shaking the wet leaves and dirt from his pelt and muttering curses beneath his breath. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he muttered, spitting out a piece of wet bark. His pelt felt hot with embarrassment, even more so when he heard Stormwing calling, "Laurelpaw? Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes!" he meowed, attempting to run alongside Icypaw. His left hind paw ached, and he found himself limping after his friend, who cast worried glances at him. As they rejoined their mentors, Stormwing gave him a look of concern. "Are you sure you'll up for training, Laurelpaw? Do you want to sit out this session and go see Smallfoot?"

"No!" he cried, embarrassed and feeling utterly wretched. "I can do this!" he declared more forcefully as both Stormwing and Badgerclaw gave him doubting looks.

His mentor hesitated for a moment, and he felt a rush of anger. _Even Stormwing seems to think I can't do anything! _he thought angrily. Then she leaned towards him and gave him a quick lick on the ear. "Of course, Laurelpaw," she meowed. "I know you can."

He felt his resentment turn to affection towards his mentor, and he stood up straighter, ignoring the pain in his paw. He would do his best this session, and show every cat what he was capable of!

He followed the mentors and Icypaw into the training hollow, hearing Icypaw's quiet purr. His paws were light, and his heart beat fast with excitement. He couldn't wait to begin.

Then his heart sunk. He caught the scent of another apprentice, and his nostrils flared as he realized that it was Bearpaw. The obnoxious tom turned to him and his tail-tip twitched, causing Laurelpaw's heart to sink even lower. "Well, hello there, Laurel_kit_!" he hissed. "Come to watch us apprentices at training?"

"That's enough!" Stormwing growled, green eyes flashing. "Laurelpaw is here to train, of course, as you are _supposed_ to be. You're not here to insult my apprentice."

"I _am_ training," Bearpaw meowed, his nose in the air. "As soon as Redthorn gets here, we're going to do battle-training."

Stormwing let out a low growl, and Laurelpaw looked up at his mentor, surprised that she disliked Bearpaw almost as much as he did. Then he felt a rush of shame. He should be able to stand up to Bearpaw himself.

"I'm here now," came a meow from the bushes. A dark ginger she-cat stepped from the ferns, amber eyes sparkling with amusement. "Come, Bearpaw, let's get to your _advanced_ training."

The two cats padded over to the other side of the clearing, Bearpaw flicking his tail mockingly at Laurelpaw as he went.

Badgerclaw stared stonily after them. "Someday, I'd like to make them both eat mousedung," he grunted

Icypaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. "You are what you eat," she purred.

Badgerclaw flicked his apprentice's ear lightly with his tail. "Well, that's enough of that," he meowed. "Let's get to training."

Icypaw and her mentor withdrew to another corner of the mossy clearing, leaving Laurelpaw and Stormwing to themselves. The black tabby she-cat nodded to him. "All right, Laurelpaw, try attacking me!"

Laurelpaw stepped lightly, moving swiftly over the ground towards his mentor in a curving path, leaping above her to try to land on her back. Stormwing half-rose onto her back paws, using her front paws to knock him away. Laurelpaw landed on the soft moss, unhurt, and sprang, aiming for Stormwing's exposed underbelly. His mentor crashed down on top of him, pinning his shoulders beneath her strong paws. Twisting and struggling to attack, Laurelpaw found himself helpless. He went limp, his heart sinking even further.

"A good strategy," Stormwing meowed into his ear. "But you have to be faster. Try again."

She released him and stepped back, and Laurelpaw sprang up, aiming a pawstrike at her head. As the she-cat rose to bat him away, he twisted and pushed her with his front paws, setting his teeth lightly into the soft flesh around her neck. Stormwing fell back, kicking at him with her hind paws, but Laurelpaw held on tight, pummeling his mentor with his hind paws.

"Very good!" Stormwing purred, and he released her, springing away. "Now, try stopping me from attacking you!"

As Stormwing lunged at him, Laurelpaw sprang away, evading her attack. As his mentor aimed a pawstrike at him, he ducked and slithered away, turning to keep his eyes on her. The black tabby warrior flung herself at him, and Laurelpaw jumped away again, but this time his hind paws got tangled in the tree roots at the edge of the hollow and he fell, his head suddenly blazing with pain. Clumsily, he untangled his paws and stumbled to his feet, black spots exploding in front of his eyes. Stormwing stood over him, her green eyes wide with alarm, and her voice came to him as if from far away. "Laurelpaw? Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, I'm f-f-fine..." he muttered, the black spots spreading across his vision. Then, the blackness covered his sight completely and his paws gave way beneath him.

* * *

**"... not..."**


	5. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Warriors.'

**Rated:** Teen

**Author's Note:** Sorry about such a late update! Lots of things happening lately, and they caused me to become uninspired to write. D: However, I'm now back and I'll be updating more often -- I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you all are enjoying it, too. :)

Sorry to have to do this, but: please review! I've gotten a grand total of _zero_ reviews for this story so far, but I can tell from the stats that people _are_ visiting. So, please, review my story, if you have the time. :) Criticism is welcome, so long as you don't just post, 'UR STORRII SVCKS UR DUM.' Please have more respect for yourself (and me) than that.

CHAPTER THREE

_Whispers hovered about his ears; mews _that were just beyond his range of hearing came from above, their tones confused and wondering. He felt the pain in his head, but it was strangely distant. Groaning, he sat up slowly, opening his eyes.

Shock hit him like a thunderbolt as he found himself in a rocky hollow, surrounded by many cats, all with pelts that glittered with starlight. Looking down, he saw that beneath him was the forest, and let out a yowl of shock. Strangely, though, he was suspended above the forest, and, when he dared to move a paw, a ripple spread across the surface of the water that he was standing in, but did not feel. "Where am I?" he gasped.

"You are at the StarClan side of the Moonpool," came a voice.

Laurelpaw raised his head and found himself looking at a powerful, flame-coloured cat with bright green eyes. The starlight in his fur added to the illusion that there was fire in his pelt. "Welcome," the warrior meowed, dipping his head to him.

Laurelpaw returned the gesture, fear trickling through him. "Is this a dream?" he asked. "Or am I dead?"

The ginger tom hesitated for a moment. "We are not certain," he meowed at last. "You are not dead, but we neither summoned you, nor are you properly asleep."

The ThunderClan apprentice's spine tingled as a shiver traced itself through his body. "I was training," he meowed. "I slipped, and hit my head... I c-can't remember anything after that."

The flame-coloured cat looked troubled. "Did you mean to come here, Laurelpaw?"

"No."

The cat bowed his head, and did not reply. Laurelpaw felt a flicker of resentment, along with a growing sense of unease. "Why am I here? How did this happen?"

"We don't know," the cat replied. "But we must find a way to return you to your body, and soon. For now, you must stay here."

"Perhaps, once your body is healed, you will return naturally," a second cat, a she-cat, meowed gently.

"For now, you must stay here," the first cat meowed decisively.

Laurelpaw felt a rush of anger. "I need to go back _now_!" he growled. "I can't just stay here!"

The flame-coloured tom's eyes darkened and he rose up to his full height. Laurelpaw suddenly felt very small, but it did not make him back down; instead, he felt even more furious. "This has never happened before," the other tom growled. "StarClan is not all-powerful; we do not know how to return you to your body. The best that we can do is offer you a place of rest until, as Leafpool said, your body is healed so that you may return."

Laurelpaw let out a snort of frustration, glaring at the cats of StarClan. Who were they, to tell him what to do? What did they understand of this? He felt helpless, and his helplessness made him angry. Then he felt a gentle touch on his cheek, and turned to see another StarClan she-cat beside him. Her brilliant blue eyes were gentle, and her silver-tabby pelt rippled like a stream. "Do not be angry," she mewed softly. "We are trying our best to help you."

He felt his anger melt away, to be replaced by shame. Who was he to argue with StarClan? "I know," he meowed, lowering his head. "I'm sorry."

The she-cat gave him a quick lick on the ear. "You'll be fine, don't worry. You'll soon be back in the forest with your Clan."

"Silverstream, will you take care of Laurelpaw while he's here?" the flame-coloured tom meowed.

Silverstream, the silver tabby she-cat, nodded. "Yes, Firestar."

Laurelpaw's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping. _Firestar? The legendary hero of the old forest?_

Firestar had obviously seen his look of amazement and his whiskers twitched with amusement. "Well, you'd best stay in one of the dens," he meowed. "Leafpool, will you stay with Laurelpaw and Silverstream as well?"

Leafpool nodded. "He will need the comfort of queens most of all, I think," she mewed quietly to her father.

The apprentice jumped a bit, fear and excitement mingling inside him. "I-is my mother here?" he meowed nervously. "S-she... died when I was still a kit..."

His heart thudded in his chest as Leafpool and Firestar exchanged a glance, pity in their eyes. "Is she here?" he repeated, his voice catching.

Firestar bowed his head. "Not long ago, a patrol went out to check one of our borders," he meowed slowly, each word crashing down on Laurelpaw. "Your mother was one of the cats who went. They have not yet returned."

Through his confusion, Laurelpaw detected a carefully-buried note of fear in Firestar's voice. The leader seemed to be hiding something, but he had no idea what. He felt miserable, and stumbled as he walked away from the hollow, up the slope. He paws dragged, and he felt weak with despair. _How could a cat disappear from StarClan?_

From behind, he heard a mew of distress, and he felt Leafpool and Silverstream hurrying after him. "Wait, Laurelpaw!" the light brown tabby she-cat called. "Please!"

He slowed, and the two she-cats caught up to him. Leafpool touched his ear gently with her tail, purring comfortingly. "Laurelpaw, I'm sorry..."

"Is this what happens when we die?" Laurelpaw hissed. "We come to this... this place, and then we're still not safe? Can't StarClan look after _anything_?"

Leafpool flinched, and looked away, and Silverstream's tail-tip twitched. "Laurelpaw, we do our best, but you have to remember... we're still _cats_. We can only do so much."

Laurelpaw snorted, and stalked away from the two she-cats, ignoring another cry from them for him to stop. He bounded away into the trees, his pelt brushing against undergrowth that was lush and moist, as if a light rain had just passed through the forest. He was blind to the beauty about him, however, as his thoughts were filled with anger. He had lost his mother when he was a kit, and now he might never see her again, even when he joined StarClan. Join...

His steps slowed as a terrible thought occurred to him: what if he was to join StarClan soon? He wasn't even a warrior!

As he stopped, he noticed for the first time that the trees had changed. Where there had been lush ferns and fronds, there was now shrivelled, dying stems. The light that came through the canopy was pale and sickly, and his chest felt heavy, as if a weight were pressing down on it. He shivered, and glanced about him, and felt a pang of relief as he spotted Silverstream and Leafpool hurrying up behind him.

The silver tabby she-cat's eyes were wide with fear, and her fur bristled. "We should not be here," she meowed. "Come, Laurelpaw, we must get back!"

"Going so soon?"

Laurelpaw whirled around as the voice came from behind him. From all around, shadowy cats were materializing, eyes glowing eerily through the gathering darkness. The weight on his chest seemed to be crushing him, and he gasped for breath. An unearthly chill seeped through his fur, causing him to shiver. Who were these cats?

The speaker, he noticed, was a very large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes that were as pale as a leaf-bare sun, and whose long, hooked claws were like an eagle's beak. _I don't want to fight_ him! he thought.

"Well, Leafpool and Silverstream," the tabby growled sneeringly, his tail flickering in anticipation of a fight. "What are _you_ two doing here? Showing a newcomer around?"

"He doesn't look like he's from StarClan, Tigerstar," came a second voice, and Laurelpaw turned his head to see another dark brown tabby tom, with piercing, ice-blue eyes that seemed to see through him. "His fur doesn't shine like theirs."

_Tigerstar_? Laurelpaw thought, his mind reeling with fear. So _this_ was the cat that he had heard so much about...

Tigerstar's lip curled. "You're right, Hawkfrost," he grunted. "Is he a medicine cat apprentice, dreaming? Don't tell me StarClan have lost control over the apprentices _again_?"

Silverstream raised her head, eyes flashing. "We want nothing from you, Tigerstar," she meowed. "We just want to return to our own territory in peace."

Hawkfrost's eyes narrowed with amusement. "We don't care what _you_ want, StarClan kittypet! We want territory, and we'll take it by force -- even if it means destroying all of you!"

The shadowy cats let out yowls of approval, caterwauls that rose as if from dark pits, and echoed across the icy air. Laurelpaw sunk his claws into the chilly ground for support, and his claws sank easily into it, their tips warming in the soil just below the surface. How were they going to get out of this mess? Would Tigerstar let them go? Not likely, knowing his reputation? Could he, Laurelpaw, be killed while in StarClan's territory as a living cat? Could _StarClan_ cats be killed?

Tigerstar let out a purr. "Don't you want to know what happened to the cats who came here on patrol?"

Leafpool bristled, and faced Tigerstar with fury blazing from her like a living flame. "Let them return to StarClan, foxdung!" she hissed. "Go back to your shadows and your lies. StarClan have done nothing to you!"

Tigerstar reared up, standing tall above the medicine cat. "You don't know what your precious _StarClan_ have done, or you wouldn't be standing here saying that, kittypet's kin!" He relaxed slightly, and began to pace menacingly, tail flicking excitedly and eyes gleaming. "Since they were so foolish as to come close to us, we killed them," he meowed coldly. "Take that news back to your camp."

Rage suddenly exploded from Laurelpaw's chest, and he flew at Tigerstar. "Liar!" he yowled, raking his claws down the tabby's face.

The tabby tom twisted and lashed out with a powerful forepaw, claws unsheathed, and landed Laurelpaw a massive blow to his side. The apprentice skidded along the ground, his side burning. He shook his head, and saw that the dark cats were moving closer to Leafpool and Silverstream, so that the light of the StarClan cats was barely noticeable through the cloud of darkness. _I must help them somehow!_ Laurelpaw thought desperately. _But how...?_

One of the dark cats launched itself at him, fangs bared in a hideous grin. Laurelpaw ducked and raced towards the group of cats, his paws burning as he ran. Was that another part of being in this evil place? It grew hotter as he ran, and he threw himself into the battle, clawing at the shadowy warriors around him.

Like the sun blazing through the clouds, his paw cut a swathe through the ranks of the dark cats. As he watched, astonished, the shadowy warriors recoiled from his paw, letting out hisses of fear and pain. Whenever he touched the darkness, it parted like a cat swimming through water. "How...?" he gasped, eyes wide.

He looked down at his glowing paws, and felt a shiver pass through him. What strange power was this? It pulsed from his pads, and the light crawled up his legs, tingling as it traced its way across his body until it covered him. He stood in the middle of the shadowy cats, and his chest ached with a new pressure: the desire to protect the cats of StarClan from this evil foe. He felt elated. _This is _my _power!_ he thought delightedly, and threw himself back into the battle.

Before he could even touch them, the shadow warriors turned and ran, fleeing into the darker part of the forest. Tigerstar let out one furious hiss, then he, too, turned and followed his warriors, leaving Laurelpaw and the two StarClan she-cats alone.

Laurelpaw stood tall, pride filling his chest with a feeling of lightness and a sense of invincibility as he watched the cats fleeing before his new-found power. _ I'm not the weakest apprentice anymore!_ he thought, eyes gleaming. _I've got power that no other cat has!_

_

* * *

_

**Don't go getting too big-headed, Laurelpaw. ._.;**


	6. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** The rights to "Warriors" belongs to the "Erin Hunters", although this story is my own, and I do own the characters in it that do not belong to the canon "Warriors" series.

**Rated:** Teen

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter Four of "Shadow of the Stars." :) I still haven't gotten any reviews so far, which is somewhat discouraging... :( If you have the time to read one of the chapters (or all of them), surely there's enough time to write a short review? It would be greatly appreciated!

Sorry for the _very_ late update.

CHAPTER FOUR

_Icypaw's fur bristled as she stood_ over Laurelpaw's limp body, panic pricking at her heart. Stormwing turned to her, green eyes wide with worry. "Hurry back to camp! Fetch Smallfoot!"

Icypaw shuddered with indecision, not wanting to leave her friend's side. Then the habit of obeying warriors' orders took over and she turned, racing through the forest in the direction of the camp, her paws pounding the ground.

After what seemed like an age, the entrance to the camp came into view and she ran faster, her fur bristling with fear for her friend. She nearly ran into Darkcloud and Mosstail, coming back from hunting with fresh-kill in their jaws. Mosstail called to her in alarm, but Icypaw ignored her and raced through the bramble tunnel, leaving a tuft of fur behind on the thorns.

Bursting into the camp, she yowled, "Smallfoot!"

There was a flash of movement from the medicine den, and Icypaw grew tense, then icy water trickled down her spine as she saw that the cat was a brown tabby, not gray. Flowerpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, called to her, "What's wrong, Icypaw? Is some cat hurt?"

"It's Laurelpaw!" Icypaw meowed, scraping her front claws across the dirt. "He was injured in a training session."

The gentle she-cat's eyes grew wide. "How was he injured?" she asked.

"He fell and hit his head on a rock. There's blood -- and he seems to be asleep, or..." She halted, not allowing herself to speak what she feared, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Great StarClan!" Flowerpaw turned and raced back into the den, and Icypaw could hear her rummaging through the supplies of herbs, emerging with a package of leaves in her mouth. She flicked her tail, and Icypaw turned and ran back the way she had come, with the other apprentice hard on her paws.

As they reached the training hollow, Icypaw saw that Bearpaw and Redthorn were standing nearby. She noticed with surprise that Bearpaw actually looked worried, the tip of his tail twitching nervously, but she shuddered slightly, a chill tracing its way down her spine as she looked at the dark ginger she-cat. Redthorn's expression was one of the worry that a warrior should show towards a suffering Clanmate, but her amber eyes glinted with cruel amusement.

She pushed thoughts of her Clanmate out of her mind as she sat beside Badgerclaw, and her mentor gave her a swift lick on the ear. "Well-done," he murmured. "You got back here fast."

She let out a soft purr, half in recognization of his praise, and half to calm herself down. She watched anxiously as Flowerpaw set down her herbs and touched her paw to Laurelpaw's nose, her amber eyes flashing with worry for a moment, before becoming more detached as she went about her work, turning Laurelpaw on his side and sniffing the back of his head, where a bump was already forming. "Fetch wet moss for me, please, Icypaw," she mewed, not looking up from her patient.

Icypaw nodded and hurried to a tree at the side of the hollow, tearing the moss from the trunk with her claws. She carried it in her jaws to the stream behind the hollow, dipping it in before racing back and passing it to Flowerpaw. The brown tabby she-cat took it in her jaws and let out a quick purr of thanks, then pressed the cool wetness to his forehead. Then she bent and chewed up some leaves rapidly, spitting the pulp onto the wound.

When she had finished, she looked up at Stormwing. "I've done what I can," she meowed. "Smallfoot should be back before sunset to check on him."

"Where is Smallfoot?" Badgerclaw meowed.

"He went to ShadowClan to speak with Shadeleaf," Flowerpaw mewed softly. Her amber eyes were bright, and seemed to hide a secret knowledge. _I wonder what happened,_ Icypaw thought.

"Can we move him back to the medicine den?" Stormwing inquired anxiously.

The apprentice paused, her tail-tip twitching with uncertainty. "I think it's best if we wait for Smallfoot," she answered. "For now... we must wait."

*** * ***

The sun was making its descent as Icypaw deposited some fresh-kill on the pile, before turning and heading back to the training hollow. Badgerclaw had decided that they should hunt, though her mentor had said that she could return to the hollow after she had hunted for the Clan, and now the albino apprentice was anxious to get back. Smallfoot should be back from ShadowClan soon, and he would be able to do more to help Laurelpaw, who still had not woken up.

As she entered the training hollow, she saw that the familiar shape of the small, gray tabby medicine cat. Her heartbeat quickened, as did her pace, and she was swiftly at his side. "How is Laurelpaw?" she asked.

The medicine cat's blue eyes were focused on his patient. "He is in a state similar to being unconscious, only much more severe," he meowed. "There is nothing we can do, except pray to StarClan for him to wake up."

"Nothing?" Icypaw repeated, incredulous. "But... but there must be!"

Smallfoot shook his head. "He must fight this battle himself," he murmured. "Only StarClan knows if he will wake up."

She felt dizzy and sick with fear. "But... he's just asleep. Of course he'll wake up!"

He turned his dark blue eyes on her, and she felt a jolt as she saw the worry in his eyes. "Icypaw, you must trust StarClan."

"I do," she meowed, though she felt guilt twisting in her belly. She had never really put much faith in the old stories of how StarClan had given birth to Clan ways, and how they had sent prophecies and omens. Surely they were all just stories?

He held her gaze for a moment, then blinked and meowed more briskly, "In the meantime, will you help me to carry him?"

She nodded and the two cats carried the small apprentice slowly back to camp, being careful not to jolt him. At one point, Laurelpaw growled and twitched in his sleep, and Icypaw felt a flicker of hope. Surely Laurelpaw would wake up?

***

Laurelpaw flicked his tail delightedly, raising his chin proudly as he led the two she-cats back to the StarClan camp. His paws tingled with energy, and he could have let out a yowl of delight. _Now every cat will respect me!_ he thought. _They won't call me weak anymore!_

As he emerged into StarClan's camp, Leafpool brushed past him and meowed, "If you're hungry, you may take some fresh-kill." Her words were polite, but there was a low, warning growl to her voice.

He glanced at her, ears flicking with confusion. _What's with _her_?_ he wondered.

"Just because you have this power doesn't mean you're better than every cat, Laurelpaw," Leafpool hissed, amber eyes flashed. "Remember that."

"Not even StarClan can do what I can do," Laurelpaw growled back. "Doesn't that mean that I'm better?"

She let out a snort of contempt and turned away. Laurelpaw shrugged, and turned to head towards the fresh-kill pile, but Silverstream blocked his path. Her blue eyes were fierce. "Laurelpaw, aren't you doing the same thing that you dislike Bearpaw for?"

"What do you mean?" he hissed. "I'm nothing like him!"

"You're treating others badly just because you think you're better than them. You're being even more arrogant than he has been to you."

Laurelpaw's heart prickled uncomfortable as he realized the truth in what she had said, but it only made him more defensive. "You're wrong!" he hissed. "You're all just jealous of what I can do!"

He pushed past the StarClan warrior and picked out a plump, juicy mouse from the pile. With raised head, he padded over to the side of the camp and sat beneath some ferns. He dropped his meal, and washed quickly before settling down to eat. Bending his head, he took a bite of the fresh-kill, and found himself biting down on nothing.

Confused, he looked down at the prey. A bite was missing from it, but there was no taste of fresh-kill in his mouth, and he had swallowed nothing. He took another bite, which disappeared like the last one. His belly rumbled, and he bit again, and again. Nothing.

"What kind of a place _is_ this?" he hissed fearfully.

"One not made for the living," came a harsh voice.

Laurelpaw looked up and saw that a black-pelted tom stood over him, amber eyes flaring. "It seems that living cats can't eat our fresh-kill."

"Obviously," Laurelpaw growled sarcastically. "Now, are you going to just stand there and make smart comments, or what?"

The black tom growled, but Laurelpaw raised his muzzle. If he could beat the cats that StarClan feared, StarClan was no problem. "You're like my sons," he hissed. "Arrogant and rude."

Laurelpaw flicked his ears. "Your sons?"

"Jayfeather and Breezestar," he answered.

"Y... you're Crowstar!" Laurelpaw gasped.

"Yes, I am," Crowstar meowed. "Of course, I care about them both, but when they were your age, they showed no respect. But then," he purred. "Neither did I."

Laurelpaw felt a flicker of shame. "Every cat thinks I'm weak," he mewed. "I'm sick of it."

"I know what that's like," Crowstar growled. His voice was sympathetic, but with a harsh edge to it. "But you've got to prove that you're just as capable as they are, without any arrogance. No cat will respect you if you treat them badly."

Misery swept over him like a black tide. "I suppose you're right," he meowed. "But I don't think any cat in my Clan -- or any other -- will ever respect me, no matter what I do. I'm not as good as the other apprentices. I _am_ weaker."

"Thinking like that will get you nowhere. You've got to _believe_ that you're just as good as they are."

"But what if I'm not?" he asked desperately.

Crowstar's eyes glittered. "There's more to being a cat than fighting," he growled. "If you're not as strong physically, perhaps there are other things you're good at. No cat is bad at everything."

Laurelpaw looked down at the mouse, thinking on what Crowstar had said. This new-found power must mean that he was better than his Clan-mates at fighting against the dark cats, but what would that matter, when he returned to his own world? They were here, in StarClan's world, not his own. In his own, he had to be good at fighting and hunting, or he was useless to his Clan.

_What must I do to prove myself?_ he wondered. _What can I give to my Clan?_


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Warriors."

**Rated:** Teen

**Author's Note:** I enjoyed writing this chapter, as it starts to get into the plot a bit more. :) I hope to have the next chapter up within the next day or so.

CHAPTER FIVE

_The ground beneath him shook. With _a yowl of terror, he dig his claws into the heaving earth, trying to maintain a hold. StarClan's forest faded from his sight, and the last thing he saw before falling into the darkness were the burning amber eyes of Crowstar.

With a growl of terror, he jolted awake, his eyes flying open. Instead of the forest clearing, he was surrounded by stone walls, covered in places with a thin layer of soft moss, and the trickling of a tiny stream could be heard in the darkness. He was in the medicine den, he realized, and he shivered as he felt the first throbbing pains from his wound. He lay back in the nest, his eyes scanning the den. A pale light slanted through the entrance, a blue-white tinge to it. The light was about half-moon weak, and he wondered if the medicine cats had gone to meet with the others at the Moonpool.

He sniffed the air, but a scent of herbs was all over his fur, and he couldn't pin-point any cat-scent.

"I'm here," came a quiet voice.

He froze, until a small, brown tabby shape appeared in the shaft of moonlight. "It's just me, Laurelpaw," Flowerpaw meowed. "Sorry for scaring you. Smallfoot went to the meeting at the Moonpool, but some cat needed to stay with you."

"Thank you," Laurelpaw mewed. Now that he was back with his Clan, with this pain in his head and no shadow-cats around, he realized just how powerless he really was. Flowerpaw walked in dreams with StarClan all the time; surely her power was much more useful to the Clan?

Flowerpaw purred. "We were all worried about you, Laurelpaw. You slept for a long time... it's been three days."

"Three _days_?" he gasped.

The apprentice medicine cat nodded. "Icypaw stayed with you a lot, and Stormwing," she mewed. "We were all really worried. But StarClan sent you back," she meowed happily.

Laurelpaw felt a lump form in his throat, and he swallowed hard. _They didn't do anything,_ he thought. _I just came back without their help... they didn't know how to get me back_. Then, a sudden thought struck him: Flowerpaw shared dreams with StarClan, so perhaps she knew about the shadow-cats?

"Flowerpaw, have you ever se-"

Just then, he was interrupted by a voice calling from just outside the den, then the medicine cat limped in, and spotted Laurelpaw awake. "Well, young Laurelpaw, you gave us quite a scare!" he meowed, letting our a friendly purr. "I'm glad to see that you are awake now."

"Thanks, Smallfoot," Laurelpaw mewed.

Smallfoot nodded to him, and meowed to Flowerpaw, "There's a sparrow left on the fresh-kill pile. Please fetch it for Laurelpaw."

Flowerpaw dipped her head, then padded out into the night. Smallfoot turned back to Laurelpaw. He was about to speak, when suddenly they heard quick pawsteps, and Flowerpaw appeared again, her tail bristling. She dropped the sparrow at her feet.

"Smallfoot, I've had a sign!" she meowed.

The medicine cat shot Laurelpaw a quick glance, then replied calmly, "Flowerpaw, is it one that you should share?"

The brown tabby she-cat nodded, her amber eyes excited. "Yes, StarClan want me to share this with you both," she meowed. "It's a prophecy about Laurelpaw."

Laurelpaw's heart skipped a beat, and Smallfoot's eyes stretched wide, but he didn't interrupt Flowerpaw as she continued, "I was getting the sparrow, when I felt a prickling in my fur, and I looked up at Silverpelt. I saw seven stars fall through the sky all at once, and after their trail disappeared, there was darkness. But then, out of that darkness, there came a small star. It pushed the darkness aside and shone brighter than all the other stars around it. When I looked back down at the sparrow, I saw a leaf."

"What kind of leaf was it?" Smallfoot asked, his voice soft.

Flowerpaw's amber eyes turned to Laurelpaw, and he felt as if they saw through his fur and into his very soul; they transfixed him, and he almost forgot to breathe as she mewed, "A laurel leaf."

Laurelpaw felt dizzy with shock. StarClan had sent a prophecy about _him_? It seemed to mention his ability to fight the shadow-cats, as well. Did that mean they wanted others to know about it? Why, though? He could only do that when he walked in StarClan's territory, couldn't he?

He realized that both Smallfoot and Flowerpaw were watching him intently, and Smallfoot had a sparkle in his eyes. He wondered what it meant for a few moments, before realizing with dread, _It's awe,_ he thought hollowly. _Does he think I can do something to save StarClan?_

The medicine cat let out a purr. "Well, this is a good sign!" he meowed. "But now, we must all get some sleep."

Flowerpaw nodded, her jaws stretching wide. She nudged the sparrow towards Laurelpaw. "Here, Laurelpaw," she mewed quietly. "You should eat; you haven't eaten for three days."

Laurelpaw nodded absently, letting out a small purr of thanks. The two medicine cats retreated to their nests, mewing goodnights. Laurelpaw picked at the sparrow, chewing slowly as he thought hard about the prophecy and what had happened in StarClan. Once he had finished his meal, he gave himself a quick wash. His headache was only a dull throb, and he found that he quickly fell asleep.

***

A shaft of sunlight struck Laurelpaw's face, making his nose twitch and his eyes flutter open. He immediately closed them against the glare, shifting in his nest so that the sunlight wasn't on his face anymore before opening them again. He looked around the medicine den, noting that Smallfoot was not in the den, though he could hear Flowerpaw's light snores from just outside, in her nest.

He sat up slowly, cleaning scraps of moss from his fur. His head felt better, though as he shook his head to knock a bit of moss from it, it began to ache again. He hoped either Smallfoot would return soon, or Flowerpaw would wake up, so he could get something for the pain. His body felt stiff, as well, unused for several days. He stretched carefully, wincing at the aches.

Soon, he heard Flowerpaw shift in her nest, letting out a yawn, which ended with a tiny squeak. His whiskers twitched in amusement at the sound. The medicine cat apprentice's head poked around the corner, her fur sticking up at odd angles. "Good morning, Laurelpaw," she mewed.

"Good morning, Flowerpaw," Laurelpaw replied, still stretching.

Her amber eyes showed concern. "Are you feeling better, Laurelpaw?"

He nodded slowly. "Just a bit of a headache," he replied.

She brightened, letting out a purr. "I'll get you something for it," she meowed. She padded across to the crack in the wall, disappearing for a moment. He could hear her rummaging through the supplies, then she emerged again, carrying a little leaf, which she placed at his paws. On the leaf was a tiny black seed. "It's a poppy seed," Flowerpaw explained. "It will help with your headache. One won't make you too drowsy, so you can try some light exercise around the camp."

He bent and licked up the seed, swallowing it before asking, "When will I be able to return to training?"

"Smallfoot said he wanted to keep you here for two more days, to make sure you're completely healed," the brown tabby meowed. "And..." her voice trailed off.

Laurelpaw looked up at her, his pelt prickling with curiosity. Flowerpaw looked excited, yet uncertain, and there was a new wariness to her eyes as she looked at him. "What is it?" he meowed.

Flowerpaw shuffled her paws. "I... I'm not sure if I should talk about it without Smallfoot here," she meowed nervously.

He immediately knew what she was refering to, and his neck fur lifted. "Do you think I'm a danger to the Clan?" he growled.

"That's not it!" she meowed angrily, bristling. "But we need to talk to the other medicine cats. You see... Smallfoot and I have seen shadowy cats roaming the forest, walking beside our warriors. When the shadowy cats are near them, the warriors are much more hostile, and easily angered. What's worse is... the shadowy cats are growing darker. They used to be completely transparent, like the clearest stream, with only a faint outline. Now, they're like shadows. Soon, they may be like the darkest night."

He felt a chill pass through him, and he shuddered. "What does that mean?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Her eyes met his, and there was terror in her eyes. "It means," she meowed grimly. "That the Clans will be cut off from StarClan, and become like the shadow-cats."


	8. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Warriors."

**Rated:** Teen

**Author's Note:** I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it! More to come soon. :)

CHAPTER SIX

_Heart thudding painfully in his chest, _Laurelpaw followed the two medicine cats through the forest. It had been three days since he had woken up, and his wound was healing well. It still hurt a bit to touch, but he was almost ready to return to training.

He remembered Bearpaw's reaction to his returning to the apprentices' den with confusion. The brown tom's amber eyes had flashed with sympathy, but he looked as if he were trying to hide it. The bigger apprentice had tip-pawed around the den, as if sympathy for a Clanmate was something he did not understand how to express. He had said nothing to Laurelpaw, but quickly left the apprentices' den to share a meal with Asterpaw and Fernpaw.

Laurelpaw shrugged. What did it matter if Bearpaw felt any sympathy towards him? If what Flowerpaw had said was true, then nothing that happened in the Clans mattered, because StarClan would be lost to them.

He sighed, and Flowerpaw shot him a sympathetic glance. "Are you okay, Laurelpaw? Is this too far for you to go?"

Laurelpaw shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he meowed. "I just... wonder if there's any point."

The apprentice medicine cat's eyes stretched wide. "Of course there is! StarClan sent us a prophecy about you, and you've already discovered how to fight the shadow-cats. That _must_ mean that you can save StarClan!"

"I don't even know how I did it!" Laurelpaw cried desperately. "It was a dream, anyway -- I'm just as helpless as every other forest cat when I'm awake. Besides, how can I fight many Clans of shadow-warriors, especially Tigerstar and Hawkfrost?"

"No other cat has this power," Flowerpaw reminded him. "You just have to learn how to use it properly."

Laurelpaw shook his head as he walked, feeling a cold sense of dread fall over him. How was he to fight so many cats alone? Flowerpaw was right -- no other cat had this power, that they knew of. He was completely alone.

"Why do we have to talk to the other medicine cats, anyway?" he growled. "The other Clans shouldn't know about this, should they?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Shadeleaf said that he'd seen the shadow-cats on his territory, as well. It must be the same for the other Clans. We need to find out, and we can't wait until the Gathering."

Laurelpaw grunted, but said nothing more. Annoyance made his pelt prickle. Why should they help the other Clans? He was a ThunderClan cat, and loyal to his Clan alone. Besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted the other medicine cats to know about his powers.

They came to the stream that formed the border with WindClan, and Smallfoot raised his tail, signaling that they should wait. Laurelpaw sat close to Flowerpaw, his paws almost touching the border, as they waited for a WindClan patrol.

They did not have long to wait; soon, Laurelpaw detected a trace of WindClan scent on the faint breeze, and three cats appeared over the top of the hill. Laurelpaw did not know any of them, having been to no Gatherings yet. The leader of the patrol, a brown tabby she-cat, yowled to her Clanmates, and the other two followed her as she ran towards the waiting ThunderClan cats.

The tabby she-cat stopped on the other side of the border, narrowing her green eyes at the ThunderClan cats. "What are you doing at the border?" she hissed.

Smallfoot flicked an ear, as if brushing aside her rudeness. "We need to speak with Dewfur," he meowed.

The smallest of the patrol, a golden-brown apprentice, lashed his tail. "Why would you need to speak with Dewfur?" he growled.

The third cat, a mottled brown tom, flicked the apprentice on the ear lightly with his tail. "Show some sense, Daypaw! Smallfoot and Flowerpaw are ThunderClan's medicine cats."

Daypaw looked ashamed, staring up at Flowerpaw and her mentor with wide blue eyes.

The she-cat sniffed. "All right, then, Smallfoot. Sparrowflight, escort these ThunderClan cats to the camp. Come, Daypaw, let's continue our patrol and keep a lookout for _more_ intruders."

As the angry she-cat turned and left, Laurelpaw fancied that he saw something stirring in her eyes; a strange, unearthly gleam. As she walked, two shapes seemed to walk with her, blurred and faint as a wisp of cloud. He blinked, and they vanished.

Daypaw cast one last, awed look at the medicine cats before hurrying after his mentor. The other WindClan warrior, Sparrowflight, rolled his eyes at his Clanmates's attitude. "I'll show you to the camp," he meowed.

Laurelpaw and Flowerpaw walked behind the older cats, looking around at the strange territory as they went. It was much different than ThunderClan's woodland territory; everything was open, and the sun was far brighter here than in the forest. Laurelpaw missed having trees overhead. He felt exposed under the harsh, bright blue sky.

Smallfoot chatted with Sparrowflight as they walked. Laurelpaw listened, and found that Sparrowflight was actually quite a friendly cat; for WindClan, anyway.

"How's the prey running, Sparrowflight?" Smallfoot asked as he limped quickly alongside the WindClan warrior.

"Well, for so early in newleaf," the mottled brown tom replied. "StarClan has blessed our Clan with many new kits, but there is still plenty of prey to go around."

"I'm glad to hear it," the medicine cat meowed. "Mountainsong's kitting went well?"

"As well as it could go. She's given Burntstar and the Clan two healthy kits."

Smallfoot let out a purr. "It's always a blessing when a Clan gains more warriors."

Laurelpaw flicked his ear. How could Smallfoot talk like that? ThunderClan would have to _fight_ those warriors someday!

As they approached the top of a hill, his nose wrinkled against the strong smell of WindClan. He peered over the top, and found himself looking down into the enemy Clan's base.

WindClan cats milled about, eating, training, and sleeping. Some slept in small scrapes in the side of the hill, while others lounged about in the sunhigh light, enjoying the newleaf sun's warm rays. _There's so many of them!_ he thought, suddenly anxious about entering another Clan's camp. _Someday I'll have to fight these warriors._

Sparrowflight led them down the hill, towards a cave. WindClan warriors turned to stare at the ThunderClan cats, their eyes curious, and occasionally hostile. WindClan was the most prideful, tempermental Clan, he remembered; ShadowClan wasn't nearly so hostile as WindClan could be.

Their guide poked his head into the cave. "Dewfur?" he called.

"Yes, Sparrowflight?" came the reply from deep inside. "What is it?"

"Smallfoot is here to see you, and he brought two apprentices."

"Oh! Come in, Smallfoot!" Dewfur called back.

Smallfoot glanced at Sparrowflight, who dipped his head and took a step back. "I'll stay out here," he meowed, understanding in his amber eyes. Smallfoot gave him a small nod and led the two apprentices inside.

Laurelpaw blinked against the sudden darkness, coloured lights dancing in front of his eyes. After the bright sunlight, he couldn't make out anything in the darkness. Stumbling about, he nearly tripped over a pile of dried moss. Skirting it, he followed Flowerpaw's scent deeper into the cave. _Does this go under the entire hill?_ he wondered. He detected the scent of another cat just ahead, and, his eyes slowly adjusting, made out the shape of a pale gray she-cat.

"Welcome, Smallfoot," she meowed. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is, though not just with ThunderClan," Smallfoot answered bluntly.

Dewfur twitched her ear. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Have you seen anything strange lately, Dewfur? Shadows that seem to disappear as soon as you spot them? Warriors angrier than usual?"

The pale gray she-cat let out a small shiver, then meowed, "Yes, I've seen those shadowy warriors. There's more of them by the day. They seem to cluster by the warriors' den, and they keep following some of them around. They walk with Grassfur all the time, now. She used to be such a kind-hearted cat, but now..."

"We've seen them, too," Smallfoot meowed. "They've been getting clearer, their shapes more solid than they were before. Their presence makes warriors more anxious, and angrier."

"What are they, Smallfoot?" Dewfur mewed worriedly. "Where do they come from?"

The ThunderClan medicine cat shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "But they are not just a danger to us, but to StarClan."

"StarClan! How could they harm StarClan?"

Laurelpaw shifted his paws. He remembered when he first saw the place, in dreams. StarClan cats were being attacked by the shadow-cats, and could do nothing to stop them. StarClan's forest was dying where it was touched by the black fog. He wanted to speak, and caught Smallfoot's eye. The medicine cat nodded, giving him permission to speak.

"The shadow-cats are attacking StarClan in their own forest," he meowed, his nervousness evaporating. This was something only he knew, and he needed to share it with these cats. "A black fog is coming from another territory, and where it touches StarClan's forest, the air becomes thicker, and the forest dies. StarClan cannot fight this darkness."

The WindClan medicine cat turned her blue eyes on him, and his heart clenched with pity when he saw how frightened she looked. "How do you know this?"

"I... I saw it once, in a dream," he confessed, shuffling his paws, feeling nervous again. _Why did that dream come to me?_ he wondered. "Then, when I hit my head and fell unconscious, I went to StarClan's territory. I was there when StarClan talked with Tigerstar and the other shadow-cats."

Her eyes stretched wide, and grew even wider as Smallfoot continued, "Laurelpaw here was able to drive the shadow-cats away using powers that not even StarClan have."

The pale gray she-cat blinked, and meowed in a hushed voice, "Where could his powers come from, if not from StarClan?"

"I don't know," Smallfoot admitted. "It is troubling, but a blessing to our Clan -- to _all_ the Clans, if he can fight the foe our warrior ancestors cannot. They did send a prophecy to Flowerpaw, though. Six StarClan warriors fell from the sky, and darkness came. Then, a small star appeared, driving the darkness away. When Flowerpaw looked down, a laurel leaf lay at her paws. It must mean that Laurelpaw can fight the darkness."

Dewfur bristled, but not with anger; there was awe in her voice as she meowed, "We are blessed, then. There is hope." She turned her blue eyes on Laurelpaw again. "I will pass this knowledge on to Mintfur, if you'd like," she offered. "It's too far for you to go to RiverClan today; I can meet her at the border and talk to her."

"Thank you, Dewfur," Smallfoot meowed gratefully. "I'll talk to Shadeleaf, as well. Now, we must be getting back to our Clan."

Dewfur nodded. "I'll ask Sparrowflight to go with you to the border. No shadow-cats have been around him; he is not likely to act like some of the other warriors."

Smallfoot dipped his head, following Dewfur out of her den. Sparrowflight was still sitting by the entrance, his amber eyes shadowed with worry. Laurelpaw followed his gaze, and saw that he was looking at Grassfur, who had just arrived back at the camp with her apprentice, Daypaw. Laurelpaw now recognized the shadowy warriors that walked with the WindClan she-cat, and he shivered as he saw that her eyes were dark, with a dangerous gleam, like moonlight cutting through the darkness of the night. Did Sparrowflight understand why his Clanmate was acting the way she was? No... how could he? None of the normal cats knew about the shadow-cats.

"Sparrowflight, will you see Smallfoot, Flowerpaw and Laurelpaw to the border?" Dewfur mewed to her Clanmate.

Sparrowflight tore his gaze away from his Clanmate, and nodded to Dewfur, getting to his paws. "Of course," he meowed.

"May StarClan light your paths," Dewfur meowed after them.

"And yours, Dewfur," Smallfoot answered.

The pale gray she-cat cast one last, worried look around her Clan's camp, then disappeared back into her den. Sparrowflight led the ThunderClan cats up the hill and out of the camp, and Laurelpaw breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to be away from the WindClan camp; it wasn't right for forest-born cats.

He walked alongside Flowerpaw, the two apprentices once again behind the older cats. The four cats walked in silence, all four tense and anxious. Sparrowflight's fur bristled slightly, and he kept glancing behind him, as if worried some cat was following them. Laurelpaw wondered at his strange attitude; what could the WindClan cat be scared of on his own territory, apart from the shadow-cats, which he could have no knowledge of?

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of hurried pawsteps, and a scent washed over him. He recognized it an instant before Sparrowflight hissed, "Grassfur!"

The sun was beginning to set behind the range of hills, casting long shadows over the grass as the WindClan she-cat appeared at the top of a hill. Her green eyes were dark, and the shadows seemed to cling to her fur. She watched the four cats with cruel amusement on her face. "_Traitors_," she hissed, her voice sounding as if from some dark place of the night. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sparrowflight glared up at her, his mottled brown fur bristling. "No cat dares call me traitor!" he growled. "Even if you are my sister."

_His sister?_ Laurelpaw thought. _No wonder he's so worried about her._

"You are a traitor to this Clan," Grassfur hissed in the same, unearthly voice. "You want to help these cats to fight us."

"What '_us_' is this, Grassfur?" Sparrowflight asked, digging his claws into the short moorland grass.

"You know what it is, Sparrowflight, and you're right to worry, now that the sun is almost down." The WindClan warrior watched as the last of the sun's rays bled across the ground. "We're stronger in the dark."

Sparrowflight let out a low growl. "You will not harm these cats!" he hissed. "I'll fight you!"

"How do you expect to do that, when you'll harm your precious sister?" the cat growled. Laurelpaw realized with a flash of horror that it was not Grassfur speaking, but a shadow-cat. He shivered. They could take control of a cat's body and use them? The cat was right; how _could_ a Clanmate -- or a littermate -- fight their own?

Sparrowflight tensed to jump, but as the last of the light faded the shadow-cat let out an unearthly screech, which rose from Grassfur's chest like the clap of distant thunder. It sprang at Sparrowflight, raking his sister's claws across his flank. With a yowl, Sparrowflight turned and grasped it, sinking his claws into the other warrior's shoulders.

Laurelpaw could not let Sparrowflight fight alone. He felt rage pulsing through his paws. How dare the shadow-cats do things like this to living cats! He had to stop it; he had to put an end to their cruelty. Letting out his own battle-cry, he raced towards the battle, moving as fast as a WindClan warrior. He heard Flowerpaw let out a squeak of fear, but he ignored it as he threw himself at Grassfur. As he drew near to her, however, he felt the rage drain from his body, and the light around him dimmed. He lost sight of the two WindClan warriors as he stumbled in the black fog, twisting and turning as he tried to find them.

Cold sunk into his bones and chilled his heart, and he felt despair clawing at him. How could the cats of StarClan fight these monsters? No cat could fight them -- living or dead. Each of them seemed to be in possession of more power than all of StarClan combined. He, the cat prophesied by StarClan to save the Clans, could do nothing. Who was he kidding? He was only an apprentice; he had no power.

He wanted to lie down on the cold, dark earth and give in to the darkness. What did it matter if he fought? Nothing would be changed; the shadow-cats had won.

A faint scent came to him, one he did not recognize. It was sweet, and carried the scent of herbs and green-growing things. A voice came to him from afar. _Help us, please! You can do it, Laurelpaw; you must help us all. Save the Clans!_

He shook his head, trying to clear his fogging senses. Through the darkness, he spotted the brown tabby pelt of Grassfur. Letting out a yowl, he charged towards it, determination pulsing through his veins. He felt for the light inside him, and drew it out through his paws. Like a star, he cut through the darkness around him and flung himself at the WindClan warrior. Grassfur turned on him with a snarl, and he struck, his starlit paw landing on her body.

A low cry came from her mouth, and her eyes stretched wide. With a shudder, the WindClan warrior collapsed on the ground, and lay there, still. The darkness faded from around her, and, as Laurelpaw watched, the shadow-cat fled from the body of the WindClan cat, disappearing into thin air.

Sparrowflight padded nervously over to his sister's still body, his flank bleeding from her claw-marks. "Grassfur?" he meowed quietly. "Are you okay?"

It was a few moments before his sister stirred, but when Grassfur opened her eyes, they were bright green once more. She blinked up at Sparrowflight, confusion dancing in them like a flame. "Sparrowflight? Was... was I dreaming? Did I really attack you?"

Her brother gave her a joyful lick on the ear. "It wasn't your fault, Grassfur," he purred. "I'm just glad you're safe."

He turned to the ThunderClan apprentice, amber eyes soft with gratitude. "Thank you, Laurelpaw. You saved my sister."

Laurelpaw felt his pelt grow warm. "I'm glad she's safe," was all he could say.

Smallfoot and Flowerpaw hurried over to check the wounds of the two warriors. "You'll be fine," Smallfoot mewed. "Best see Dewfur right away, though; she can give you something for your wounds."

Sparrowflight nodded. "Thank you, Smallfoot. She should know about this, too... something must be done, before this happens again."

The ThunderClan medicine cat's eyes were dark with worry. "There's nothing ordinary warriors can do to stop this," he warned, looking over at Laurelpaw. "It seems only one cat can."

The WindClan warrior bowed his head. "Not just one," he meowed quietly. "I think there's another."

Smallfoot's eyes widened. "Who?"

It was Grassfur who answered. "Daypaw. He can see into the minds of other cats."


End file.
